User blog:Jack Tyler/Katie Matlin Adventures: Chapter 2: Drugs of Destruction
On the school's soccer field, a sports agent arrived to recruit new, talented soccer players. The agent was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. His name was John Hammer. He watched for any athlete he thought had the right stuff, but he did find one. Then, as he was about to leave, he saw Katie palying soccer. He thought she was the best he has ever seen. He walked up to her and said "Hello, my name's John Hammer, sports agent, have you ever thought about being a professional soccer player and fitness model". Katie thought this moment was a dream, that it was too good to be true. Then Katie said "Yes, all my life". Then Hammer said "That's great because today's your lucky day, here's my card". Katie said with ecitement "Thank you". They they shook hands. Anna was under the bleachers, looking for her ball. She heard Katie and Hammer talking. anna said to herself "I should be the soccer star, not her". Then she thought of a diabolical idea. At Katie's photoshoot, Anna came to get her revenge on her. Anna greeted Katie. She said "Good Luck today and here are some vitamins to help you". Katie said "Thanks Anna". She knew no to trust Anna so she threw the vitamins out. Anna took the "vitamins" out of the trash, crushed them into dust, and put the dust into Katie's water bottle. Katie took her water bottle and drank from it, making Anna very happy. For the next few days, Katie started to change. She got bigger, stronger, and became very aggressive. Her clothes looked smaller and smaller on her with every pasting days. Frank, Leo, and Angelica started to get worried about her. When they confronted her about this issue, they were very nervous. Katie said "I'm fine, i'm just growing". At thr 24th Annual Sports and Fitness Banquet, Hammer and Katie were there to promote her. Katie wore an elegant white dress. Anna was also there with horrible intentions. She put pills in Katie's glass of water when she wasn't looking. Hours later, Katie felt her breasts growing and getting harder. Her chest began ripping her bra and bursting out of her dress. Hammer asked "Are you okay Katie?". Katie responded "I'm fine". As Katie has her pictures taken, Anna looked at her sinisterly. When Katie got to her dorm room, she took off her dress and saw herself in the mirror. She saw that her breasts were larger and more firm. She also noticed that her underwear was much smaller on her than when she first put it on. Her stomach and back was harder than before, Katie realized that something was wrong. The next day, Katie went to the doctor to see what was wrong. The doctor said her heart rate was increasing at an alarming rate and her veins and muscle tissue were also growing at an alarming rate. When she got to her dorm room, Katie laid on her bed and said "Why is this happening to me?". Then at another photoshoot, Anna was there, putting more "vitamins" in Katie's water bottle. Frank, Leo, and Angelica saw this and tried to warn Katie, but it was too late. Before the photoshoot started, Katie felt weird. The pulse on her neck was pumping violently. Her body was aching. The veins on her arms were bulging. It got so bad that one of the straps of Katie's green tank top popped off. Her green tank top and black shorts were getting smaller and smaller on her. Katie thought to herself "What's happening". Then she fainted. When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She was surrounded by Frank, Leo, and Angelica. Katie asked "What happened?". Angelica said "Anna slipped you some kind of drug, that girl is crazy". Then Katie said angrily "Where is she". Then Leo said "She's going to jail". Then Frank said " We told Mr. Hammer that Anna put something in your water bottle, he had scientists examine it and found some type of weird drug, then Hammer called the police on Anna". Then Katie said "Well one good thing about this is that we'll never see that psycho again". Then she said "I should've listen to you guys, i'm sorry". Then Frank said "It's okay, we forgive you". Then they hugged. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Katie Matlin